


Trouble That's What I Want

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Bondage, Cheating, Cock Rings, Flirting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plug and Play, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he ever approach that guy at the club? See tags for more detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble That's What I Want

Adam looked down helplessly at his bound cock, as if willing it with his eyes to just come in its restricted state. His efforts were fruitless and he jerked his hands wildly in his bonds, trying to remember why flirting with another guy at a club ever seemed like a good idea when Sauli was there with him. He let out another low moan as the plug in his ass started vibrating.

"Please, Sauli, please," he begged.

"What did you do wrong?" asked Sauli for the fifth time that night.

"I went after another man while you weren't looking," Adam answered. He knew what he was supposed to say by heart already, just as he knew he left part of it out.

"And what was I doing?" asked Sauli.

"Trying to book me a concert with Katy Perry," responded Adam miserably. He had felt even worse when he found out that Sauli was only talking to the guy at the bar for Adam. How was he supposed to know Katy Perry's manager was a tall, hot brunette?

"Good boy," said Sauli as he reached to open the buckle on Adam's cock ring.

Sauli slapped Adam's ass once.

"Come, Rakkaus."

Adam came.


End file.
